Do You Hate Me Daddy?
by Nabakza
Summary: Rose is always afraid that her actions will cause her Father to stop loving her.


**Author's Note: I was trying to take notes on my Summer Reading, when my cat jumped on my lap and demanded my attention. While I was petting her, for some reason, I was thinking of Ron and Rose's relationship and became rather jealous. So, instead of being a good student and finishing my work, I decided to write this.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters.**_

"Do you hate me for this Daddy?" An eight-year-old Rose asked softly, standing next to a rather angry looking Ron Weasley. She looked down at her feet, afraid to know the answer, and kicked at a clump of burned grass.

"What?" her father snapped, still looking around at the charred rubble that used to be his garage. He pushed aside, with his foot, a piece of the new car he and Hermione had just purchased, and turned to face his daughter. "What did you say?"

Rose looked down again, trying to not make eye contact, and whispered, "I wondered if you hate me now." Her eyes flicked up and saw his frozen face; which, to her, seemed like an affirmative. Her heart seemed to squeeze, and she began to sob. But instead of being left there, to fend for herself like she had thought would be her fate, she felt arms wrap around her, and was pulled into a strong hug.

"Oh Rose," Ron said, trying to keep his composure. "I could never hate you. You're my little girl."

After a bit, Rose pulled away from her Father's embrace and stared him strait in the eyes, almost incredulously. "You mean you still love me even though I blew up your garage?"

Ron smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back toward the house. "Of course I still love you Rosie. It was only a garage anyway. I'm just glad you and Hugo are alright." He looked over at the hills in the distance and frowned. "I'm just going to have a talk with Xeno Lovegood about what kind of presents he sends from now on." He turned back and smiled down at her. "I'm willing to bet my broomstick that that was another Erumpent Horn."

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried, and Rose could practically see the happiness drop from Albus' eyes over with the Gryffindors. She hopped off the stool and made her way over to the cheering table, finding a seat next to the smiling blonde boy her father had set her against. He said hello, and began talking at quite a fast pace, telling her how happy he was to be in Ravenclaw and how he hoped they could be friends, and finally, how he wasn't sure his father would be very happy about it. Rose smiled, and began piling food on her plate, thinking that maybe this Malfoy boy wasn't so bad after all.

That night she sent a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm having such a marvelous time. The castle is just as wonderful as you said it would be. The food is great, just like Daddy said, and everyone is so nice. I am in Ravenclaw, and Al is in Gryffindor. I haven't had a chance to talk with him yet, but he doesn't seem happy with my placement. The Scamander twins are in my house too, as well as Janessa Wood and Scorpius Malfoy. My classes start in the morning, so I should go get some sleep. Good Night._

_Love, _

_Rose Weasley_

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry I'm not in Gryffindor like you wanted. And I'm sorry I'm friends with Scorpius Malfoy like you told me not to be. Please don't hate me Daddy._

_Love,_

_Rose_

The next morning a tiny owl splashed into her cereal, splashing milk over the book she, Janessa, and Scorpius were reading. She quickly snatched him up, saving him from drowning, and opened the letter attached to his ankle.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so happy that you are having such a great time. I always thought you would be in Ravenclaw. Not that I don't think you aren't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but because you are far too smart for it. Congratulations. And I am so happy that you have already made friends. Good luck in your classes, and don't forget to take lots of notes._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_Rosie,_

_I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Especially over something as crazy as you being in Ravenclaw. I thought you were a sure thing for Gryffindor, but that's because I didn't think any other house was good enough for you._

_As for Malfoy, well, don't get _too_ friendly with him. Have a great first day Rose, and don't forget to have lots of fun._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Rose smiled as she put the letter away, and then turned to help Scorpius and Janessa attempt to save their book.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared, frozen, at the letter Rose's owl had just brought. If he could just make himself believe that it wasn't true, that it was part of an elaborate prank being pulled on him, then he would be able to move again. But it wasn't, so he couldn't. He focused on the words again.

_Dad,_

_Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. I know you will be mad, and I know you will freak out and yell. But please forgive me Daddy._

_I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy now. I know you told me not to get too friendly with him. But he is really a great guy, and he's sure his father won't like it much either. He's been my best friend since First Year. And I really do like him._

_Please don't hate me Daddy._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Finally, Ron frowned. He picked up a quill and wrote a response quickly, before he could stop himself.

_Rose,_

_Of course I don't hate you. Even for this. I could never hate you. We'll talk about this when you come home on break. Oh, and your Mother wants to know how you like being Head Girl._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

"Do you hate me for this Daddy?" She asked quietly, standing next to her rather stiff-backed father, their arms linked together.

He sighed and turned to her with a sad smile. "Rose, for being such a smart witch, you sure do ask that question a lot." His smile got a bit bigger, and his eyes lit up a bit. "Rose, no matter what, you are still my little girl. You could blow up the whole house, dye your hair green, and scream at me like a banshee and it would never change anything. You are still my little Rosie, and I will always love you."

They shared a quick hug, before Ron pulled away, taking her hand and leading her across the lawn toward the pavilion. He shot her a sideways glance and chuckled. "I don't know about GrandMum Weasley though. Marrying that Malfoy boy in her backyard may be pushing it a bit."

**Reviews would be lovely. And if everyone who reviews would go to **_www . freerice . com _**and earn a few grains of rice for the hungry by answering multiple choice vocab questions, it would be really awesome. If you do, then please tell me in the review. Thanks a Bunch!**


End file.
